


Seclusion

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ann stands before him, blushing more than before, bikini gone. Her skin practically glows in the silvery moonlight. She’s beautiful. Though things had gotten hot and heavy between them a few times in the LeBlanc attic when the boss wasn’t home, this is the first time Ren’s seen her totally naked. His voice catches, but he tries to show his emotions with his eyes, with parted lips and bobbing throat.“Come on,” Ann says, tucking one finger in the waistband of his trunks. “Want to go for that swim?”“Yes,” he says finally, pulling off the trunks at her obvious request.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Seclusion

“It’s getting late,” Ren says. “Should we go back?”

The beach has emptied now, the heat of the day gone, only the sounds of waves and seagulls. The two of them had people-watched together on the bench since the afternoon, talking about everything and nothing, enjoying the dinner of garlic shrimp. Ann had even given him a gift, a pair of Menehune dolls that currently hung around his neck on a leather cord.

Her hair shimmers in the fading rays of sun as she says, “How about we stay just a little longer? For once, I’m not competing with Ryuji for alone time with you.”

She ribs him playfully, and Ren can’t believe she doesn’t already know the answer before he says it. “Okay,” he says, with a smile.

“How about a swim? I saw a spot that looked perfect a little further down,” she says, standing up, holding out a hand to him.

He takes it, lacing their fingers together. Ann’s hand is warm and calloused from the months handling her whip in the Metaverse. Perhaps for the trip, she has a coat of pink polish on her fingernails, pretty as the smooth inside of a seashell. Ren follows her as if in a dream, palm trees stirring in a sleepy breeze, stars blinking into being one by one.

Though they’d confessed their feeling just before summer break, both on the rooftop and on the ferris wheel, Ren often still couldn’t believe it. It was really only in their alone time that they expressed their true feelings – the rest of the team, even Ryuji and Morgana, had no idea they were dating. Ren couldn’t begin to imagine breaking the news to Morgana.

So he didn’t – Ann didn’t push for it and didn’t seem to mind their secret alone time together. He didn’t need to imagine when he could be caught up in something as dream-like as a swim on the beach with her.

“You’re staring,” Ann teases.

Ren ducks his head, messing up the hair on the back of his neck. “Because you’re so cute.”

She blushes, and he squeezes her hand. They stop in a small, rocky alcove with a secluded pool of ocean water clear as glittering turquoise. She leads him to the edge of the water and says,

“Close your eyes.”

“Do I have to?”

“Just do it.”

“Alright,” he says.

He closes them, breathing in fresh, salty night air. His skin feels balmy, sand cool and coarse between his toes, senses somehow both heightened and smothered by damp heat all at once as he waits.

“Okay. Open them,” Ann finally says.

He does. Ann stands before him, blushing more than before, bikini gone. Her skin practically glows in the silvery moonlight. She’s beautiful. Though things had gotten hot and heavy between them a few times in the LeBlanc attic when the boss wasn’t home, this is the first time Ren’s seen her totally naked. His voice catches, but he tries to show his emotions with his eyes, with parted lips and bobbing throat.

“Come on,” Ann says, tucking one finger in the waistband of his trunks. “Want to go for that swim?”

“Yes,” he says finally, pulling off the trunks at her obvious request.

He thought it might feel a little embarrassing – that he wouldn’t be impressive enough for Ann – but she smiles at him and any shame quickly melts away. Their time as Phantom Thieves has toned him up since he’d first come to Tokyo. She plants a small kiss on his bare chest, right where his heart is, before leading him into the water.

It’s cold, but not unbearable. Not with her. Slow waves lap against his chest as Ann turns, burying her hands in the hair at the back of his neck. He holds her around the waist, hands sliding over bare skin. When they kiss, she tastes like salt, and something sweeter too. Her hands tighten in his hair as they collide, hungry teeth, tongues, lips. It’s not nearly the first time he’s kissed Ann, but it almost feels like it.

When they pull apart, he says softly, “Ann.”

“Yeah?” she asks, tracing his jaw line.

He swallows as her fingers reach his Adam’s apple, brushing over the firm bump. “I know I don’t always have the words – but you know I love you.”

“I know,” she says, hand running over his chest. She looks into his eyes and gives him a quick kiss. “I love you too. I never thought I’d be into all this dating stuff, but…it turns out I was wrong.”

“Yeah,” he says. “Me neither. Thank you for making all this feel so much easier.”

“The move to Tokyo?”

“The move, and staying at LeBlanc, and the Metaverse,” he says. “Everything.”

She kisses him again. “You’ve helped me a lot too, Ren. I – I love being with you.”

When they kiss again, her hand drifts down his stomach, over the tufts of hair that lead from his navel to his groin. She smiles against as his lips as she slides her hand over his cock.

“Mmm,” he says, deep in his chest. She begins stroking him, already half-erect in her hand.

“This okay?” she asks, planting kisses up his neck.

“Yeah – it is,” he says, wrapping his arms around her, almost for support as she pumps her hand over his cock. “Is this what you want? Don’t feel like you have to – ”

“I want to. With you,” she says, kissing the shell of his ear. “I trust you.”

“Okay,” he says. “Maybe we should – ?”

Ann smiles at him. “Don’t worry, I have it all covered.”

~

They dress hastily, slipping back into the hotel with the lobby now mostly empty. Ren has to keep a towel tied around his waist to hide his obvious boner. Ann explains as they go up the elevator that her roommate’s decided to spend another night in her boyfriend’s room, so they’d have her room to themselves. Even standing beside her in the elevator, Ren has to keep his cool, watching her undo her pigtails and let her hair tumble loose over her shoulders. Though they both smell like the sea, she still has an undeniably sweet scent, from lotion or perfume.

“I’m the luckiest guy on earth,” he says the moment they’re through her hotel room door, Ann already pulling him down for another kiss.

Ren doesn’t even remember taking off their swimsuits, but he does remember laying her down on the bed like something precious. She kisses him hungrily and he’s happy to reciprocate, cock already stiff, desire pooling in his stomach like molten metal. He wants her, of course he does, but he doesn’t want to let her down.

When they break the kiss for air, Ren kisses down her neck and she threads her hands in his hair, guiding his head. Her skin is sticky and dappled with salt flecks as he reaches her breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking, running his tongue over goose-bumped skin. He remembers his hands and brings one up to massage her other breast as Ann moans softly.

“Mmm,” she says, grip on his hair tightening as he swirls his tongue around one nipple. “That feels good.”

He smiles and kisses her stomach, admiring the view. Her chest, moving up and down with quickened breath, her flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes. In the silvery light that slips between the blinds, Ann is perfect. His cock is practically throbbing with need, but he feels like he should make sure she’s taken care of first.

Heading down her body, he finally reaches her sex. It’s all becoming incredibly real. As if sensing his hesitation, Ann guides one of his hands to her clit, already wet and slick. He takes that as a good sign, first to explore, rubbing his thumb in slow circles against her clit and watching her either writhe or coax him to a different spot, a different motion.

Finally, he slides one finger inside her and lowers his mouth to her sex. Much like their kiss in the ocean, she tastes both salty and sweet on his tongue as he laps at her clit and gently adds a second finger to the one already inside her. Ann clutches his hair and guides his head where she likes and he eats her out like a fine meal.

His senses feel crazy heightened, tuned into every sound she makes, hitched breaths and satisfied moans. Pumping his fingers inside her, he continues sucking at her clit. Tasting Ann like this, making her groan and mumble his name, it’s a whole new dimension of loving her.

“Ah – Ren, I’m – ! ” He’d almost forgotten what they were building to, but takes that as a sign to speed up rather than slow down.

He devours her pussy, and when she finally comes, gasping and thighs shaking, he laps up every bit of her wetness until his chin is dripping with it. Sliding his fingers out, he places a few kisses on the inside of her thigh before looking up at her.

She’s splayed against the mattress, breathing heavily as she recovers from her orgasm. She looks even more beautiful here than she did on the beach, since up-close, he can trace the lines of stretch marks on her hips, the fading scars from the Metaverse. Her eyes flash open and she smiles up at him as he slides up her body to kiss her on the lips.

“Was that – ”

Ann laughs softly and says, “It was amazing. I didn’t – I didn’t expect you to do all that. I’ve heard some guys don’t like it.”

“I don’t know why,” Ren says, licking the last of her wetness off his fingers. “I mean – is everything good for you?”

“It is,” she says, pulling him down into a kiss.

He tries to kiss her a little softer, since it seems like the orgasm was intense. But she clearly wants heat from him and he can’t ever say no to her, sliding his tongue into her mouth until it meets her own. His cock is rock-hard and waiting in anticipation, but he figures it might be a good idea to let Ann dictate how the night goes.

When her hands find the length of him again, the first traces of pre-cum at the tip of his cock, she says, “Someone’s ready.”

“Are you?” he asks.

“Yes – I love you, I promise I am.”

“Okay.”

He sits up momentarily to open the condom Ann brought along for them, rolling it over his cock. Ann watches him with a certain glint in her eye and runs her hand over Ren’s stomach. He smiles at her, glad he didn’t fumble with the condom, and finds her sex again. She was already wet again, and he faced almost no resistance as he eased the tip of him into her.

Ann lets out a small breath as he begins to slide into her, and he leans down to kiss her, propping himself up on his elbows. He almost couldn’t believe it, how _good_ she felt around his cock. Finally, he sheathes himself fully inside her and relaxes a little, pressing his forehead against her’s.

"Good?” he whispers, almost hoarsely.

“Yeah,” she says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their bodies meet, skin to skin, as he starts to move inside her. A gentle push-pull dictated by the way her hips rock against him as he gives all of himself to Ann, burying his face in the crook of her neck and moving in time with her.

Ren's wanted her maybe from the first time they met, but now finally inside her, fucking her hard and fast as she pulls on his hair and wraps her legs around his waist, he feels like he left the air in his lungs behind on the beach.

“Ann," he says, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he pours out all of himself, burying himself deep inside her again and again. She is slick and hot around his throbbing cock and he can't get enough of her, the sweet smell of her, the softness of her body pressed against his, the fatal sound of his name dripping from her lips with every thrust.

He loves her. More than he loves anything. And he wants to do this, to feel this, all the time with her. His vision, all his senses feel smothered, the whole world narrowed and simplified down to only Ann, the sound of skin slapping against skin, her nails digging into his back and dragging down as he fucks her, pressure building low in his belly, body and muscles drawn tight.

“Fuck, _Ann_ ,” he says, and buries himself deep inside her and comes just as she cries out his name, too.

The two of them relax into each other, Ren pressing his forehead into the mattress and breathing slowly. He’s still inside her and part of him never wants to leave. Ann reaches up to push back sweaty strands of hair from his forehead, stroking his hair back all the way down his neck.

He lifts his head and sees her smiling at him as he says, almost hoarse, “I love you.”

She cups his cheek and kisses him. “I love you too.”

“That was good for you?”

Ann nods, saying, “It was good, it was really good,” and then looks away from him, blushing. “I – I want to do that all the time with you, now.”

“Me too,” he says, leaning down, kissing her throat, her collarbones, the space between her breasts. “Me too.”

Finally, he eases out of her and gets up to throw away the condom. He finds a pair of his own boxers in Ann’s suitcase as well as a shirt and underwear for her. Lying down next to her, he pulls her to his chest and kisses the top of her head.

“You think we’ll have time for this when we’re back to all the Phantom Thieves stuff?” he asks, relaxing in the blue darkness of the hotel room with her.

“Babe, trust me,” Ann says, putting her arm around his waist and settling into him. “We’ll make time.”

**Author's Note:**

> ann deserved better! also, persona 6 should let us play as a female protagonist AND still let us romance the girls. i'm just saying


End file.
